Las aventuras de Gromph III
by Yunkel
Summary: Esta es una parodia de los ya conocidos personajes Gromph y Jarlaxle de WotC, 2 casas están en guerra, Gromph quiere defender a una de estas, que mejor ayuda para lograr esto que la de Jarlaxle. No es necesario haber leido la I y II.


Las aventuras de Gromph III

"La promesa"

(1426 DR) The year of the blasphemous tale

Gromph Baenre, archimago de Menzoberranzan se había dirigido a una de las tantas guaridas secretas de Jarlaxle para encontrarse con él y proponerle el asunto que traía en mente.

Una vez que llego al lugar acordado uno de los mercenarios de Jarlaxle lo condujo por medio de unos pasajes secretos hasta llegar a un cuarto donde el mercenario se detuvo e invito a que pasara solo el archimago.

Gromph entro al cuarto donde un drow lo esperaba de frente con la peculiaridad de que tenia un sombrero con una larga pluma ocultando su rostro, el archimago alzo la vista en señal de desesperación y suspiro.

"Te gustaría adivinar en que ojo traigo el parche el día de hoy o te vas a enojar?" le pregunto. "En el tercer ojo" respondió Gromph. "Sigues traumado por el sueño eh, pues ja! para tu sorpresa hoy no traigo el parche" Jarlaxle se acomodo el sombrero revelando que efectivamente no lo traía y sacándolo de una de sus bolsas.

"Felicidades" dijo Gromph en tono sarcástico "ahora a los negocios, necesito de tu ayuda"

"Pide y se te dará" respondió Jarlaxle con una sonrisa.

Ignorando esto Gromph prosiguió "me he enterado que la casa Freth planea atacar la casa Vandree…"

"Tienes idea de cuantos objetos mágicos llevo conmigo?" interrumpió Jarlaxle.

"No me interrumpas y no me importa cuantos traigas…"

"Pues muchos, deberían darme una medalla en premio a el drow con mas objetos mágicos en su persona".

"Yo te voy a dar tu medalla a golpes si no te callas y me dejas terminarte de explicar".

"No es necesario, ya se todo acerca del ataque planeado, mañana a esta hora para ser exacto, es obvio que la casa Vandree no tiene esperanza de defenderse contra la casa Freth pues ésta ha perdido el favor de Lolth haciéndola un blanco fácil, la casa Vandree sabe que hay rumores sobre un posible ataque, pero no de cual casa ni de que será mañana".

"Veo que estas bien informado".

"Claro, Bregan D'aerthe lo sabe todo, mas rápido que cualquier otro".

"Pues bien, el plan es infiltrarnos hoy a la casa Freth y sabotear sus tropas para evitar el ataque a la casa Vandree".

"Un plan sencillo" razonó Jarlaxle "pero tengo una duda enorme en este plan…"

"No es de tu incumbencia el saber porque he decidido defender a la casa Vandree" dijo Gromph.

"No, no es eso, porque yo, el poderoso líder de Bregan D'aerthe habría de arriesgar la carne para ayudarte en esta misión?".

"Porque si no lo haces te mandaré a los _Green fields, _el cielo de los halflings y te aseguró por experiencia que no te gustará".

"Bueno, ahora que nos entendemos podría hacer algunas observaciones a tu plan?".

"Por supuesto"

"Si todo marcha bien, y no me queda duda de que así sea, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que alguna otra casa atacara una vez mas la casa Vandree y aunque volviésemos a intervenir de la misma forma después la atacará otra y otra para luego ser atacada una vez mas y…"

"Si, ya entendí, que es lo que sugieres que hagamos entonces?".

"En lugar de infiltrarnos en el ejercito enemigo para sabotearlo, sería mejor que nos metiéramos en la casa Vandree y defenderla, dejar que ataque la casa Freth, fallé y sirva de ejemplo para las demás casas que la casa Vandree tiene aun una excelente defensa y 2 héroes misteriosos de gran poder".

Gromph lo pensó un poco y finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con el mercenario.

"Bien, haremos el cambio en mis planes y continuaremos con el tuyo, necesitare entonces que consigas 2 insignias de la casa Vandree, ya que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer replicas exactas y las necesitaremos para los disfraces".

"No te preocupes, ya los tengo". Dijo Jarlaxle en tono presuntuoso.

"De donde los conseguiste?".

"Sencillo, algunos de sus soldados ya desertaron y se han unido a nuestra familia".

"Traidores!".

"No puedes culparlos, cuando los drows ven su casa perdida suelen hacer esto, ten la plena seguridad de que si algún día la casa Baenre está por ser destruida te abriremos las puertas a ti también".

"Si la casa Baenre algún día esta por ser destruida será porque yo soy el causante de eso".

Quedaron en silencio unos instantes y a Gromph se le ocurrió una idea.

"Y estos soldados hace mucho que desertaron?"

"Apenas hace pocas horas" contesto el líder mercenario.

"Bien, quizá matron Troken'ther aun no se de cuenta de esto".

"Tal vez, déjame verificar" Jarlaxle saco una wand y activándola quedo en silencio unos momentos y luego dijo:

"Puedes estar tranquilo, ella aun no sospecha nada"

"Como sabes?"

"Para tu información tengo espías infiltrados en cada casa, he contactado con… éste y me ha dicho que tanto madre e hija no están al tanto de la situación".

"Un espía en cada casa, también tienes en la casa Baenre?"

"Tu que crees?"

Gromph no le dio mas importancia al tema y procedió a explicar el plan que se le había ocurrido.

"No creo que quieras tomar su identidad". Esta vez la voz de Jarlaxle fue sería.

"Porque no?".

"Porque los soldados desertores fueron los chefinos ".

La cara de Gromph revelo un desprecio acompañado de una decepción, pues los chefinos eran hijos de una larga generación de una pareja drow y mitad drow y que a pesar de que las generaciones sucesivas se relacionaron con drows puros, los hijos aun presentan algún rastro humano y los chefinos (como fueron apodados) se caracterizaban por uno de ellos tener un blanco y largo bigote y el otro unas patillas blancas anchas que recorrían todo su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, en adición ambos presentaban pelo en pecho que sobresalía algunas veces de su robe o armadura de color blanco por supuesto.

Gromph se encontraba muy pensativo y por detrás de él Jarlaxle se le acerco diciendo

"Lo ves, a no ser que no te importe llevar pelo en esas y tal vez en otras partes que no te quiero mencionar puedes olvidar la idea".

Esto dejo mas pensativo aun al archimago, pero poco después dijo.

"Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, esta puede ser la oportunidad que tenemos tendremos que hacer nuestro orgullo a un lado".

"Corrección, tu harás tu orgullo a un lado, a mi no me incomoda, te recuerdo que yo estuve un buen rato en la superficie y me acostumbre a ver a los humanos así".

"Bien entonces yo seré el mayor - concluyo Gromph, ya que éste era mago".

"Y yo el poderoso guerrero el menor" agrego Jarlaxle mientras con los dedos trazaba figuras en el aire.

"No son poderosos ninguno de los dos, son el objeto de burla de los demás soldados"

"Si, pero mañana se darán cuenta de los poderes secretos que ellos encerraban".

Gromph solo negó con la cabeza, podía conseguir a alguien mas que le ayudara, pero no sería tan efectivo como Jarlaxle y Gromph no quería errores en éste plan.

"Me pregunto que favor te hizo Sosdrielle como para que prometieras defender su casa" dijo Jarlaxle mirando al archimago.

"No te metas en eso Jarlaxle".

"Jaja, pero si no es secreto que tu y ella… bueno ya sabes".

"Jarlaxle…" Gromph miro al mercenario seriamente

"Y luego después te das el lujo de matarla, sabes como le llaman los humanos a eso?".

"Síguele y me encargare que todos sepan quien eres en realidad y como es que estas en pie cuando en realidad matron Yvonnel…".

"Sshh!" silencio de inmediato Jarlaxle a Gromph "cállate, hay oídos aquí".

"Entonces tu también calla y continuemos con el plan".

Jarlaxle no pudo evitar sonreír a eso y presiono un pequeño botón cerca de su escritorio.

A los pocos momentos apareció un drow de entre uno de los pasadizos y señalando dijo:

"_Señor Jarlaxle, me a hecho usted llamar…,o saludos archimago"._

"Jarin, necesito que vayas por los chefinos y le pidas que vengan con sus insignias, sus ropas, armaduras y piwafwies".

"_en el acto"_ señalando esto el drow scout salió del cuarto

Mientras los chefinos eran traídos Gromph pregunto "Y porque no se quitan el pelo?" a lo que Jarlaxle contesto "si lo hacían, pero en uno de los tantos castigos ofrecidos por matron Troken'ther les puso una maldición la cual provoca que no importa con que o como se quiten el pelo, éste les crecería inmediatamente". "Entonces que harás con los chefinos una vez que termine esto, todas sabrán que son ellos y que se encuentran en tus líneas cuando en realidad se supone que están en su casa". "No es problema, si todo resulta como lo planeado los chefinos regresaran a su casa, de todas formas no es que me sean muy útiles después de todo".

Continuo la platica un poco mas, hasta que los chefinos fuero traidos frente a ellos y Jarlaxle les contó el plan que tenían.

"Si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que ir lo mas pronto posible a la casa Vandree y reportarnos" dijo Jarlaxle.

"Así es, haremos el cambio ahora".

Gromph se tomo su tiempo para cambiar mágicamente las apariencias de él y el mercenario a la de los chefinos, después de esto se pusieron el equipo, solo pudieron conservar algunos de los objetos de su posesión, pues tenían tantos que sería muy sospechoso ver a los chefinos con ítems que no se conseguían tan fácil en el underdark.

"Me puedo llevar el parche?" pregunto Jarlaxle "me siento he… um… ah… desnudo sin él".

"Y cuando te pregunten que les vas a decir?"

"Les diré que me encontré al apuesto líder de Bregan D'aerthe y que me lo regaló porque le caí bien".

"Si como no, ahora vamos, que hay mucho por hacer".

Jarlaxle guardo su parche y ambos drows se dirigieron a la casa Vandree en su nueva apariencia mientras la mayoría de los demás drows les lanzaban comentarios burlones al pasar cerca de ellos.

"La tuya..." contesto Jarlaxle a uno de los insultos dados por un soldado de una casa menor.

"Donde aprendiste esa clase de contestaciones?".

"Se aprende mucho de los humanos, créeme".

"No, no quiero ni pensarlo".

"Por cierto, hay algo que me incomoda…"

"Si, los pelos en el pecho molestan mucho y causan comezón".

"No, no es eso, que excusa daremos una vez que lleguemos a la casa Vandree, sin duda querrán saber porque nos salimos".

"Descuida, ya lo tengo previsto, diremos que fuimos con Bregan D'aerthe a descubrir los rumores sobre cual es la casa que piensa atacarnos, tu solo déjame hablar a mi".

"Como tu digas Chefino".

Gromph se le quedo viendo.

"Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos sobrenombres no?".

Gromph tuvo que admitir que era cierto

"Tengo entendido que la casa Barrison del'Armgo tiene cierto interés en la casa Vandree, como sabremos que no se alió con la casa Freth, si eso sucede no tendremos esperanza" agrego Jarlaxle.

"Lo sé, pero no temas, ya me encargue de que la Casa del'Armgo no se meta en esto".

"Convenciste que Triel le advirtiera que si se mete, también la casa Baenre entraría?".

"No, digamos que fue a hablar con matron Mez'barris y la vi feo".

"Ver feo, crees que eso la intimidara?"

"Me intimidaría a mi… y también a ti".

"Jaja, no es cierto".

Gromph voltio a ver feo a Jarlaxle

"No pues ya, si, esas patillas te agregan un +2, deberías ir nuevamente con la matron solo para asegurarte".

Continuaron avanzando y los nuevos chefinos llegaron a la casa Vandree la cual estaba cerrada, levitaron hasta uno de los balcones mientras se daban cuenta que eran apuntados con decenas de ballestas -

- La calida bienvenida - dijo Jarlaxle.

Un drow alto y corpulento cubierto en una fina armadura y con un enorme hacha que podría cortar a un hook horror en 2 se les acerco y muy enojado les dijo:

"Chefinos, saben que está prohibido salir de la casa en estos momentos de… momentos de reflexión" dijo esto último viendo si no había alguien cerca que los pudiera escuchar.

"Lo sentimos weapon master" dijo Gromph "no era nuestra intención desobedecer ordenes".

"Pues si que lo van a sentir porque le he dicho a matron Troken'ther de su repentina desaparición y quiere hablar con ustedes ahora".

Gromph y Jarlaxle fueron conducidos hasta el cuarto del trono donde Troken'ther y su hija Demona los esperaban.

Los 3 male drows hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron frente a ella

"Aquí están los 2 desaparecidos matron mother" dijo el weapon master Huss'ados.

"Chefinos…" - dijo la matron mother con desprecio "di la clara orden de que nadie saliera de está casa debido a la crisis por la que estamos pasando y ustedes la han desobedecido. Tienen idea de lo que les voy a hacer por desobedecer mis ordenes".

"Imploramos perdón matron mother" dijo Gromph "pero no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y decidimos investigar los rumores sobre el posible ataque a nuestra casa."

Jarlaxle quien acababa de cruzar los brazos los descruzo rápidamente.

La matron Troken'ther dándose cuenta de eso lo miro a los ojos y le preguntó "ah si? y que es lo que descubrieron?".

"Bien pues… hablé con el apuesto mercenario Jarlaxle de Bregan D'aerthe" contesto Jarlaxle.

Gromph cerro los ojos maldiciendo mentalmente.

"Apuesto?" intervino Demona.

"Así es, y averiguamos que la casa Freth efectivamente planea atacarnos muy pronto, tenemos menos de un día para prepararnos".

La matron Troken'ther quien iba también a hacer un comentario por la palabra "apuesto" se quedo callada unos momentos al escuchar esta noticia y luego se dirigió con Gromph y dijo " Que me dirás tu, que confirmaste con el archimago Gromph sobre esto?".

"No matron mother, lo que dice mi hermano aquí es cierto, la casa Freth nos atacara, debemos… debe usted organizar las defensas para estar preparados para la invasión".

- Esos malditos de la casa Freth, creen que van a poder destruir mi casa, acabare con ellos y usare a matron Freth y a sus inmundas hijas como sacrificio y así restaurar nuestro favor con nuestra diosa Lolth!" dijo la matron poniéndose de pie.

"Deberíamos pedir ayuda a la casa Baenre, después de todo podría decirse que estamos aliados no?" pregunto Demona.

"No" respondió la matron "Cuando una casa pierde el favor de Lolth nunca recibirá ayuda por mas alianza que exista entre dos casas, depende de nosotros solos el encargarnos de esto, así que Demona, organiza a nuestras priest, las quiero aquí a todas de inmediato".

"Si, matron mother" Demona abandono el cuarto no sin antes pasar una mirada hacia los falsos chefinos, especialmente hacia Gromph.

"Weapon master, prepare a todos los soldados y esclavos, niños y commoners, todos habrán de ir a pelear".

"De inmediato matron mother" dijo el weapon master haciendo una señal a los chefinos para que lo siguieran.

Pero antes de que salieran del cuarto la matron los llamo "Chefinos!".

"Si matron mother" respondieron Gromph y Jarlaxle al mismo tiempo.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo, si todo sale bien les quitare la maldición".

"Gracias matron mother, su generosidad es tan esplendorosa como su belleza" dijo Jarlaxle.

"Pero si vuelven a desobedecer una orden estricta mía colgare sus cabezas peludas en nuestra torre mas alta, ahora desaparezcan de mi vista".

Durante las siguientes horas el casa Vandree organizó sus defensas, los esclavos estarían al frente en primera línea como contención, detrás de ellos estarían los soldados de la casa al mando del weapon master, mientras desde las torres laterales los pocos magos y arqueros niños y commoners detendrían cualquier posible ataque aéreo, las priest estarían en la torre central usando los scrolls y wands.

En unos momentos de soledad:

"Notaste como me miro Demona?" pregunto Gromph

"Si, quizá te estaba viendo las patillas, es que se te ven muy… muy… te quedan muy bien" respondió Jarlaxle.

Gromph ignoro el comentario y vio que Jarlaxle sacaba una wand mientras dejaba de sonreir.

"Que haces?".

"Estoy dando instrucciones a Kimmuriel" respondio Jarlaxle.

"Ya veo, mandaras apoyo con tus tropas de Bregan D'aerthe".

"No, no es eso, son solo instrucciones sobre… ciertos asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, además nuestro trato solo me incluye a mi, no a mi gente",

Gromph reconoció que esto era cierto, además con él y Jarlaxle sería suficiente, el archimago no creía que la casa Freth tuviera alguien de quien preocuparse.

"Que me puedes decir de las tropas de la casa Freth?" pregunto Gromph.

"Con excepción del número que es similar al de esta casa no hay mucho de que temer si se mantiene la defensa firme, quizá la única amenaza sean los gemelos".

"Los gemelos?".

"Si, Honglath y Veldrin, ambos usan las mismas armas, visten igual, se peinan igual y hasta se acuestan con la misma mujer".

"Eh, y tu como sabes eso?".

Jarlaxle ignorando la interrupción continuo "la situación con los gemelos es que Honglath esta mas enfocado a hechicero en lo que Veldrin a guerrero y como siempre pelean juntos se corresponden sus respectivas debilidades, nuestra mejor ventaja es dejar que nos subestimen y acabar con ellos rápido, si es que nos toca pelear contra ellos claro esta."

En eso Demona los encontró y dirigiéndose a Gromph dijo:

"Quiero hablar contigo a solas en el tercer cuarto del ala este, no me hagas esperar" diciendo esto se do media vuelta.

"Que querrá Demona conmigo" dijo Gromph.

"Tal vez nos haya reconocido y quiera vengar la muerte de su hermana".

A Gromph que no le pareció gracioso el comentario estaba alzando sus manos contra Jarlaxle cuando el weapon master apareció detrás de ellos

"Que diablos creen que están haciendo, vayan a sus puestos o los pondré en la línea frontal junto a los esclavos".

"A la orden weapon master" dijo Jarlaxle alegrándose de que el mal humor del archimago fuera interrumpido.

Gromph solo se le quedo viendo.

"Que estás esperando tu patillas, ve a la torre con los demás magos"

"En seguida".

Gromph ya conocía esta casa con anterioridad por lo que se dirigió al cuarto mencionado por Demona haciendo caso omiso a la orden del weapon master, por un momento pensó en lo que había dicho Jarlaxle pero inmediatamente lo desecho, era imposible que ella pudiera haber visto sobre su magia, sin embargo si estaba un poco preocupado.

Llegó al cuarto y cuidadosamente toco la puerta

"Adelante" Se oyó la respuesta de Demona.

Gromph abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba muy levemente iluminado por faerie fire, en el centro junto a la cama lo esperaba Demona quien no parecía llevar su látigo en ese momento, por lo que Gromph se sintió un poco mas tranquilo y paso.

"Cierra la puerta" ordeno Demona y Gromph obedeció. "Ven" volvió a ordenar la female, Gromph dio un paso hacia ella. "Junto a mi pedazo de…" Demona respiro hondo para calmarse. "Acercate aquí" repitió.

Gromph intentando no mostrar su temor y curiosidad, se acerco a ella.

"Que puedo hacer por usted high priestess?" pregunto Gromph sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no contesto en el momento y sus manos buscaron sus patillas.

Gromph quedo sorprendido a esto y contuvo las ganas de quitarle su manos de encima.

"Mirame" ordeno Demona.

Fue entonces que Gromph pudo contemplar a la bella drow frente a él, era casi tan hermosa como Sosdrielle, cabello largo y bien peinado, sus labios delgados pero sensuales, su piel brillaba con el resplandor del faerie fire, y cuando Gromph lanzo una mirada discreta hacia abajo pudo ver esos breasts firmes. "Estará apretadito?" el rápido pensamiento cruzo la mente de Gromph pero de inmediato se compuso. Demona por su parte jalaba delicadamente el pelo de sus patillas con ambos dedos índice y pulgar. "Estúpidas patillas" pensaba Gromph, aunque no podía negar que se sentía... interesante. Ella se le acerco aun mas.

"Siempre me has atraído" Susurro ella a su oído izquiedo y luego pasándose al derecho le dijo "Tómame".

Gromph no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y de inmediato balbuceo "Pero… high priestess, nuestra casa esta por ser atacada, debemos… debemos prepararnos para la invasión".

"Que importa?" dijo ella " Estamos condenados, no hay manera que sobrevivamos al ataque y si he de morir al menos quiero tener una última satisfacción.

"No diga eso, nosotros la defenderemos, le aseguro que ganaremos"

"Calla!" estallo en cólera la drow "No te estoy pidiendo por favor, te lo ordeno! si no haces lo que digo haré que mis serpientes te arranquen esas patillas a mordidas una y otra vez hasta que te desangres".

"Así que así se sienten las victimas el estar con la espada contra la pared" pensó Gromph "con la diferencia de que esta victima es el archimago de Menzoberranzan".

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano y la evocación de ciertas frases arcanas Gromph lanzó una magia que paralizó a la sorprendida drow, luego el archimago le cerro los ojos y la aventó a la cama.

"Yo soy quien elige con quien hacerlo, no tu" pensaba Gromph con ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

Ahora Gromph se dio un amplio respiro, tenía que planear que hacer con la drow antes de que comenzara el…

En eso desde afuera se escucharon los gritos de "Incoming!", "La casa Freth ya está aquí!", "El enemigo, prepárense!".

"Maldita sea!" Eso si lo dijo en voz alta Gromph. La casa Freth se había adelantado a la hora prevista, desde el cuarto se pudo oír las decenas de ballestas disparándose a un mismo tiempo, mientras los primeros rayos y fireballs eran intercambiados entre los magos.

"Que haré?" se preguntaba Gromph, dejar a la drow incapacitada e irse a la lucha o desencantarla y de algún modo explicarle como fue posible que un simple mago pudo paralizar a una high priests. "O puedes decirle que eres el archimago que mato a su hermana" un Jarlaxle imaginario le dijo a Gromph quien sacudió su cabeza y quiso poner en orden su pensamientos pero luego dijo "Jarlaxle, si, debo encontrarlo".

Gromph salio del cuarto y se encontró con tropas corriendo para todos lados tomando nuevas posiciones para disparar, una rápida asomada por uno de los balcones pudo revelar que la casa Freth venía con todo, desde goblins que se encontraban cayendo como basura hasta fuertes y feroces ogros que se hallaban confrontados con los propios esclavos de la casa Vandre a las afueras de la casa.

En ese momento un drow de la casa freth se hallaba levitando y se dirigía hacia Gromph el cual sacó la wand que pertenecía al verdadero chefino y la activo apuntando al drow enemigo, de ésta salieron 2 pequeños misiles que fueron a ser absorbidos por la resistencia natural del guerrero el cual río maliciosamente, Gromph se le quedo viendo a la wand por escasos milisegundos y luego la cambió por una de su propio arsenal, está vez un rayo azul fue a dar hasta el drow quien no tuvo la oportunidad de gritar al momento en que el rayo lo cegaba y atravesaba su pecho arrebatándole la vida inmediatamente.

"De donde sacaste eso chefino?" pregunto un drow que pasaba en ese momento recargando su ballesta.

"Er... mm... me la regaló Jarlaxle" contesto sin poder idear una excusa mejor.

"Ah, se la robaste a Jarlaxle, bien hecho chefino, bien!" el soldado continuo su camino.

Gromph dio un respiro de alivio y se dirigió a buscar a Jarlaxle.

Uno de los soldados se acerco a Huss'ados con graves noticias

"Weapon master, el enemigo está encantando a las monstruos esclavos y poniéndolos en nuestra contra, sus ordenes?"

"Y los magos o priests no los están desencantando?"

"No, están concentrados en repeler solo las magias ofensivas"

"Entonces mátenlos, todo aquel que se ponga en nuestra contra voluntaria o involuntariamente debe ser destruido".

Jarlaxle quien estaba cerca de ahí y escucho lo ocurrido sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se movió hacia las líneas frontales y a discreción saco una wand con la disiparía encantamientos en el área apuntada. "Serán basura pero hacen su trabajo" dijo Jarlaxle mientras activaba la wand.

Gromph se dirigió hacia la salida del salón principal que se encontraba en un tercer piso, donde se había abierto un agujero por el impacto de un hechizo y desde ahí el archimago vio que a lo lejos bajo una barrera protectora las priests de la casa Freth terminaban una magia que abrió un portal.

"Se complica la misión" dijo en voz baja el archimago al ver que de el portal salía un inmenso demonio con una espada de fuego y un látigo en su otra mano.

"Un Balor!" rugió de ira y sorpresa la matron Troken'ther. "Donde está Demona?" preguntaba a las demás priestess quienes negaban con la cabeza sin encontrar palabras que pudieran calmar a la matron mother. "Encuéntrenla y tráiganla" ordeno a los pocos sirvientes que quedaban.

El Tanar'ri recién convocado se abría paso en el camino, los monstruos que no corrían por su presencia eran destazados por la enorme espada o quemados por el poderoso látigo.

Jarlaxle estaba cerca cuando presencio la llegada del Balor y viendo que sería en vano "ayudar" a los esclavos retrocedió a las líneas traseras no sin antes dejar un recuerdo, saco un pequeño orbe y lo lanzo justo en medio del largo camino que conecta a la casa y diciendo algunas frases para activarlo, el orbe se enterró entre las piedras sin dejar marca alguna, sonriendo el líder mercenario apresuro el paso.

Gracias a los gritos del weapon master de "Que demonios crees que estabas haciendo haya adelante estupido chefino" Gromph pudo encontrar a Jarlaxle quien daba una pobre excusa al weapon master pero por la situación no había tiempo de explicaciones claras.

Una vez que el weapon master se concentro en algunos soldados que se habían colado por las filas delanteras Gromph le pregunto a Jarlaxle

"Traes una de esas esferas que absorben tu cuerpo atrapándolo dentro de si?"

"Nunca salgo de casa sin una de ellas" - respondió Jarlaxle

"Bien, entonces dámela!" ordeno Gromph.

"Excepto hoy".

"Que?".

"Era eso o el parche, y el parche tiene prioridad, además tu fuiste el de la idea de no llevar tantos ítems mágicos".

"Pero ni siquiera estas usando el parche, no te sirve de nada!".

"Si, pero es que sin el parche mi siento er… hu… ah… desnudo".

Gromph no tenía tiempo de desquitar su furia con Jarlaxle pues el Balor estaba avanzando con una horda de soldados detrás de él.

El archimago se disponía a evocar una de sus mas poderosas magias aunque eso le costara ser descubierto pero Jarlaxle lo detuvo.

"Descuida Chefinito, deja que nuestros problemas se los trague la tierra"

En ese preciso instante a los pies del Balor la tierra se abrió y unos largos tentáculos se enredaron en el Tanar'ri y en los pocos soldados y esclavos que venían detrás de él jalándolos hacía abajo". Estos últimos no pudieron hacer nada al respecto y desaparecieron bajo la tierra, pero el Tanar'ri estaba oponiendo resistencia y parecía que se liberaría dentro de poco.

"Parece que si la arman los balors después de todo" observó Jarlaxle "y ahora como lo detendremos?".

"La única manera de quitarte a un Tanar'ri de encima…" dijo Gromph.

"Es poniéndole a su peor enemigo, un devil" terminó de decir Jarlaxle.

Cubriéndose con sus piwafwies para evitar ser reconocidos e ignorando las preguntas de los demás soldados, los 2 drows corrieron a uno de los extremos de la casa que terminaba en callejón sin salida pero que se encontraba lo suficientemente solo para ejecutar su plan.

"Dime que vas a llamar a Asmodeus" dijo Jarlaxle.

"Quiero detener al balor, no destruir la ciudad, un pit fiend hará el trabajo".

Sin tomar precauciones para la convocación Gromph llamó al único pit fiend que sabía su nombre.

"…Presentate, Neuritas Camaney!".

Un portal al infierno se abrió frente a sus ojos y de él salio el inmenso diablo quien inmediatamente postro su mirada en los drows.

"Se atreven a llamarme sin ninguna protección, deben estar locos o será que desean morir de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa que ningún mortal haya experimentado antes" gruño el pit fiend.

"Mas respeto a los chefinos" advirtió Jarlaxle.

"No, su majestuosidad" interrumpió Gromph " lo hemos llamado porque uno balor que se encuentra presente a lanzado un insulto para los devils y no podíamos permitir que pasara por alto".

"Y crees que voy a creer eso?" dijo el pit fiend mientras extendía sus alas preparándose para atacar.

Gromph solo volteo a ver a Jarlaxle.

"Si, ni siquiera un imp se creería eso" le dijo Jarlaxle.

"Entonces?" pregunto Gromph.

"Pues no queda de otra mas que quedarnos a pelear por la tontería que acabas de hacer" dijo Jarlaxle sacando la scimitar perteneciente al chefino menor.

"Bien, le mostraremos a ese devil quienes son los chefinos" dijo Gromph sacando una wand.

5 segundos después los soldados de la casa Vandree vieron que por uno de los extremos salían corriendo un par de drows seguidos por un enorme diablo.

La pelea entre los soldados de las dos casas quedó por algunos momentos en pausa al ver que los drows perseguidos por el pit fiend se dirigían hacia ellos.

"Pero que demonios?" dijo el weapon master mientras desenterraba su hacha del cráneo de un ogro.

"Es un Baatezu!" grito uno de los soldados al mismo tiempo que el balor clavaba los ojos en su eterno y mas odiado enemigo.

Todas las criaturas incluyendo hasta las mas estúpidas se quitaron del camino de ambos demonio y diablo quienes ignoraban todo a su alrededor concentrándose el uno hacia el otro.

Gromph y Jarlaxle aprovecharon que el devil ya no les prestaba atención y se dirigieron hacia el reagrupamiento de las tropas de la casa Vandree.

"Esa será una pelea interesante, me pregunto quien ganara?" dijo Jarlaxle.

"No hay tiempo para ver esa pelea, debemos regresar dentro de la casa" replico Gromph.

"Pero es que yo quiero ver… ya vas a empezar a hacer tu cara verdad, vamos pues".

La pelea ya estaba frente a la propia casa, algunos de los soldados de la casa Freth incluso ya se habían infiltrado y archimago y mercenario tuvieron que detenerse en algunas ocasiones para eliminarsin mucho problema a algunos de ellos, luego se dirigieron al cuarto donde Gromph había dejado a Demona.

"Le ordenaras a tu pajarraco que se lleve a Demona lejos de aquí, lo último que necesitamos es que ella…" Al abrir la puerta Gromph quedo callado pues Demona ya no se encontraba donde él la había dejado paralizada.

"Mierda!" exclamo Gromph.

"Donde?" pregunto Jarlaxle oliendo el aire.

Gromph se ahorro hacer el comentario al respecto y dijo "debemos encontrarla antes que llegue con matron Troken'ther y descubra nuestra identidad".

"Acaso supo quien eras en realidad?"

"No, pero no dudo que sospecha quien soy, y si le dice a la matron mother ella seguramente nos descubrirá, tendré que matarla, vamos!".

Ambos drows se dirigieron a la torre central donde se supone en lo alto estarían todas las priestess.

Mientras fuera de la casa se oía que la batalla se encontraba en el climax, los esclavos ya habían caído y el constante choque entre de espadas y gritos de dolor y muerte sin mencionar el rugido de los 2 outsiders se alzaban por toda el área de la casa Vandree y aun mas allá.

Gromph y Jarlaxle entraron a lo que se supone era un tipo de estancia donde se encontraba el camino hacia la torre principal. Al entrar dejando ver sus insignias para que no fueran tomados como enemigos ambos drows se quedaron paralizados, pues los guardias que se supone defenderían desde este lugar estaban muertos, era como si algo los hubiera matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que éstos tuvieran la oportunidad de defenderse o siquiera aun ver que fue lo que los había matado.

"Tengo un presentimiento no muy bueno para nuestra salud" dijo Jarlaxle mientras con precaución se adentraban al lugar. Gromph no respondió pues se encontraba buscando alguna pista que les pudiera decir que había ocurrido en este lugar, la sangre de algunas heridas de los soldados muertos aun manaba libremente, lo que confirmaba que habían sido atacados muy recientemente, sin embargo no se había escuchado ningún grito proveniente de este sitio.

Ambos drows se encontraban en medio de la estancia y Gromph dijo "Nada… no puedo encontrar nada que nos diga que sucedió aquí, que opinas tu?"

"mmm…" razonó Jarlaxle "Pues yo digo que algo entro aquí y mato a estos drows, si definitivamente eso sucedió".

"No puedes actuar seriamente al menos por unos momentos?" preguntó con cierto enfado Gromph.

"Depende" fue la respuesta.

Gromph se preparaba para evocar una magia que los haría invisibles cuado de pronto se vio envuelto en llamas muy brillantes pero que de ninguna manera lo dañaban.

"Faerie fire" dijo en voz alta Gromph y se dirigió con Jarlaxle "si esto es una de tu bromas…" no termino de decir la frase al notar que Jarlaxle estaba envuelto por las mismas llamas.

"No fui yo, pero me ha dado una buena idea" dijo Jarlaxle al mismo tiempo que a su espalda Gromph noto que dos figuras aparecían a escasos 15 pasos de ellos. Eran 2 drows bien parecidos, ambos con las mismas facciones, sus cabellos atados en una cola de caballo y una espada y un flail colgaban de sus cinturas. Honglath y Veldrin, los famosos gemelos de la casa Freth se encontraban frente a ellos, sus sonrisas reflejaban que estaban confiados, al menos el plan de Jarlaxle se pondría en marcha, dejar que los gemelos los subestimen.

"Pero si son los famosos chefinos" dijo el Honglath, el mayor de los 2, "Finalmente los conocemos cara a cara, o debo decir cara a pelo?".

Jarlaxle aprovecho el comentario para acariciar su fino bigote y decir "Envidia?"

Los dos gemelos se echaron a reír, "si por supuesto, todos los drows en el mundo envidian su herencia" esta vez hablo el menor, Veldrin, continuando la broma.

Gromph interrumpió el momento para exclamar "Así que ustedes son los causantes de esto, como pudieron llegar hasta aquí sin ser detectados?".

"Las patéticas protecciones de la casa Vandree son nada a comparación de nuestro poder, nuestra misión como ya supondrán es la de acabar con la matron y las priestess para poner fin a esta guerra y reclamar la victoria."

"Hey, eso es una buena idea debo admitir" dijo Jarlaxle

Gromph notaba que los gemelos mantenían su postura y no se acercaban hacia ellos, que estarían esperando para abalanzarceles e intentar acabar con ellos, después de todo los chefinos no eran reconocidos por tener buena experiencia en combate.

"Y bien" continuo Veldrin, "van a mostrarnos quienes son en realidad ustedes o prefieren que lo averigüemos una vez que acabamos con ustedes".

Gromph disfrazo su asombro fingiendo demencia, "a que te refieres con eso?".

"Por favor, sabemos que ustedes no son los verdaderos chefinos, podemos ver que están disfrazados mágicamente, así que mejor admitan cual es su verdadera identidad y les prometemos que tendrán una muerte sin mucho dolor."

Gromph sabía que Honglath era un mago de los maestros de Sorcere mas destacados y que solo era cuestión de un par de hechizos para revelar quienes eran ellos en realidad, había que pensar en algo rápido aunque la situación estaba difícil pues Gromph pudo ver que ambos gemelos estaban envueltos en varias magias de protección. Fue Jarlaxle quien se le adelanto a hablar:

"De acuerdo, no somos quien en realidad aparentamos ser, la verdad es que somos mercenarios de Bregan D'aerthe, el apuesto Jarlaxle nos ha enviado para invitarlos a ustedes a que se unan a nuestra familia pues he de advertirles que la casa Vandree ganara esta guerra y la casa Freth será borrada del mapa."

"El pelón Jarlaxle los envió?" pregunto Honglath con incertidumbre.

"No, el apuesto Jarlaxle" repitió Jarlaxle.

Una vez mas los gemelos se echaron a reír, Gromph aprovechaba el momento para discretamente tomar una de sus wands.

"Si no nos creen miren esto" Jarlaxle saco de su bolsa un parche que de inmediato se lo puso en su ojo izquierdo, "lo ven, es el verdadero y único parche que el apuesto Jarlaxle lleva siempre consigo excepto hoy obviamente para dar veracidad a nuestras palabras".

"Basta!" ordeno Veldrin "ya fue suficiente charla, acabaremos con ustedes quienes quiera que sean"

Los gemelos estrecharon un rápido saludo de mano y se pusieron en guardia, pero Gromph ya los estaba apuntando con una de sus wands y pronunciando la palabra que la activa un destello mágico envolvió a los gemelos removiendo la mayoría de sus protecciones.

Los gemelos al notar esto quedaron sorprendidos, e inmediatamente supieron que sus rivales no eran cualquier simple soldado, tomándose seriamente la pelea, Honglath comenzó a castear mientras Veldrin empuñaba su flail y espada avanzando hacia los impostores chefinos.

"Yo me encargo de Honglath, tu detén a Veldrin " ordenó Gromph.

"A la orden chefipatillas" contesto Jarlaxle avanzando hacia su oponente con una scimitar y una espada corta que agarró de uno de los soldados muertos".

Gromph supo que Honglath se preparaba un hechizo de invisibilidad, por la manera en que estaba casteando, y Gromph se preparo la magia que le permitiría ver sin problemas a los seres invisibles, pero para su sorpresa el maestro de sorcere lanzo un rayo que golpeo al archimago lanzándolo contra la pared.

"Pero si estaba seguro que el hechizo era para volverse invisible" Pensaba Gromph mientras una ráfaga de intenso dolor recorría su cuerpo.

Honglath no se detuvo a explicar y volvió a castear en lo que Gromph se ponía de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, esta vez Gromph reconoció que el mago preparaba un magia de ataque y de inmediato levanto una pared de fuerza frente a él como escudo pero en su lugar varias imágenes de Horglath aparecieron frente a él. Fue entonces que Gromph recordó vagamente que el aprendiz Prath contaba que Honglath sorprendía a los estudiantes aparentando castear una magia conocida y siendo el resultado otra totalmente diferente, de esa manera el gemelo se aseguraba que sus hechizos fueran impredecibles para sus oponentes. "Esto dificultará la situación" pensaba Gromph mientras veía como una grupo de Honglaths desenvainaba sus armas y se le dejaba ir al archimago.

Por su parte Jarlaxle y Veldrin estaban a dos pasos de si mismos, sus miradas encontraban los ojos del otro esperando que realizará el primer movimiento.

"Sabes" dijo Jarlaxle después de unos momentos "yo puedo ver tus 2 ojos y tu nomás puedes ver uno mío, eso me dará la delantera y seguramente la victoria.

Veldrin hizo caso omiso al comentario y decidió atacar primero un ataque con el flail seguido por uno de la espada al mismo tiempo que daba un paso con cada movimiento, Jarlaxle retrocedía por cada paso que daba el gemelo cubriendo los ataques con sus armas

"Vamos, muéstrame algo que no sepa!" tanteaba Jarlaxle.

El ataque de Veldrin se hizo mas rápido y feroz, esta vez combinando una ataque bajo con el flail y seguido de uno alto con la espada. Jarlaxle desviaba cada movimiento.

"No veo acción aquí, este no es el famoso guerrero Veldrin que había escuchado, tendré que decirle al apuesto Jarlaxle que los gemelos no valen la pena para nuestra familia.

En ese momento Veldrin se detuvo, podía notarse que no estaba contento con los comentarios de su rival.

"Es que acaso ya se canso el menor?" pregunto Jarlaxle bajando un poco la guardia, Veldrin con su vista señalo el hombro del líder mercenario.

Jarlaxle no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tenia un corte en su hombro izquierdo del cual un poco de sangre comenzó a fluir " en que momento conectaste el golpe, no recuerdo haber sentido nada".

Veldrin ignoro la pregunta y reanudo su danza de ataques.

No solo Honglath era un destacado mago, sino también se reconocía por ser mas o menos hábil con armas y Gromph no dudaba de eso, las imágenes lo rodearon por lo que decidió usar sus poderes innatos para levitar al mismo tiempo que se otorgo una magia para detectar cuales eran ilusiones y cual era el real, de inmediato localizo al verdadero Honglath que se elevaba para atacarlo en melee, Gromph no tenía tiempo de preparar algún hechizo, así que desenvaino su daga y muy apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir el primer ataque, pero no el segundo.

Las robes que ahora lo cubrían eran patéticas y no otorgaban la mas mínima protección, si Gromph tuviera sus robes de archimago no hubiera habido problema pero como este no era el caso algunas heridas se fueron abriendo a lo largo del cuerpo del archimago, afortunadamente para él, el gemelo no era muy fuerte, de otro modo una de esas heridas podría haber sido fatal.

Gromph no podía mas y desidiendo arriesgarse soltando la daga, cancelo su magia de levitar y cayo al suelo.

Honglath bajo junto con él para examinarlo, noto que el "chefino" estaba muy lastimado sin embargo no se confiaría en dejarlo vivir por lo que tomo su espada en ambas manos y se la encajo en el pecho. Gromph soltó un grito de dolor seguido por una plasta de sangre y se quedo quieto, el gemelo lo observo por un momento y pensó que sin duda eso habría bastado para matarlo.

Honglath desencajo su espada y la guardo y de inmediato se volvió contra su hermano y el otro chefino quienes seguían envueltos en combate.

"Necesitas ayuda hermano, yo ya termine mi trabajo" pregunto Honglath.

Veldrin se detuvo "no es necesario, aunque debo admitir que el impostor se defiende bien, mas no es rival para mi".

"Señores" dijo Jarlaxle, "por favor dispénsenme unos momentos ya que estoy en clara desventaja , mi compañero ha sido vencido y sin duda la habilidad de Veldrin supera la mía, si me permiten vivir con mucho gusto responderé a sus preguntas.

"De acuerdo" respondió Veldrin" puedes empezar por decirnos quien eres y que haces aquí.

Jarlaxle noto que el gemelo menor no bajaba la guardia y que el mayor se mantenía a distancia, seguramente tendría listo alguna magia por si intentaba algo, así que procedió a explicar:

"Como dije anteriormente, somos… soy de Bregan D'aerthe y nuestra misión era invitar a cualquier soldado desertor a que se uniera a nuestro grupo de mercenarios"

"Típico de Jarlaxle" dijo Veldrin "siempre aprovechándose de las guerras de las casas para aumentar el número de fuerzas de su grupo".

"Cierto" intervino Honglath he escuchado que tiene mas de 100 soldados trabajando para él, sin mencionar que también comanda un grupo de priestess y que sus dominios llegan a cualquier rincón del underdark e inclusive de la superficie.

"En serio, vaya, no sabía que teníamos tan buena reputación" dijo Jarlaxle.

"Si ustedes no son los chefinos, entonces donde están los verdaderos?"

" Los verdaderos chefinos se encuentran enlistados en este momento en nuestro grupo, solo que no eran los apropiados para el trabajo de reclutamiento por eso el apuesto Jarlaxle nos ordeno a nosotros el trabajo"

"Apuesto Jarlaxle?"

"Si, no les parece?"

Los gemelos solo hicieron un gesto de asco.

"Ahora responde, porque aseguraste que nuestra casa perdería la guerra, acaso hay algo que no sepamos?"

"Ah eso…. pues en realidad fue solo parloteo, ustedes saben, para intimidar al oponente"

"Hablando de oponentes, porque tu y tu compañero se quedaron a pelear con nosotros aun sabiendo que perderían y si su misión consiste en reclutar?".

"Buena pregunta, de hecho muy buena pregunta, es mas, es tan buena pregunta que no tengo idea que responder"

"No te hagas el gracioso y responde o acabaré contigo en este momento".

"Esta bien esta bien, no hay necesidad de ponernos tan hostiles… como les explicare?..., bueno la verdad es que mi compañero el conocido archimago Gromph Baenre decidió no se porque ayudar a defender esta casa, yo le decía que no nos metiéramos, pero el desgraciado es muy terco y me estuvo friegue y friegue hasta que me harto tanto que tuve que acceder a ayudarlo en su misteriosa misión, yo le advertí de ustedes pero nuestro archimago es tan confiado que no me hizo caso y aquí están las consecuencias, ahora ustedes serán destruidos y yo me quedaré sin 2 buenas adquisiciones a mi banda de mercenarios."

Los gemelos fruncieron las cejas en señal de falta de entendimiento y fue Honglath quien pregunto "de que diablos estas hablando?".

"Si no me entienden a mi, tal vez le entiendan a él" Jarlaxle señalo a la espalda de Honglath quien volteo lentamente y para su sorpresa encontrarse con que el chefino de las patillas estaba de pie, sus heridas aunque aun abiertas habían dejado de sangrar y se hallaba terminando de castear un hechizo que el gemelo sabía muy bien lo que era, el rayo blanco escapo de las manos del archimago para dirigirse hacia el gemelo mayor que no pudo esquivarlo y esta vez fue él quien fue a dar a la pared, su grito quedo ahogado a causa del dolor, solo escucho que muy a lo lejos su hermano gritaba su nombre y un instante después todo quedo en oscuridad.

"Hermano!" grito Veldrin pero no obtuvo respuesta, "maldito!" le dijo a Gromph dirigiéndose hacia él pero fue interceptado por Jarlaxle el cual saco 2 dagas que crecieron hasta alcanzar casi el tamaño de espadas largas.

"Tu oponente soy yo recuerdas?" dijo Jarlaxle.

Veldrin reconoció esas espadas, todos en Menzoberranzan habían escuchado hablar de ellas cuyo dueño era ni mas ni menos que Jarlaxle, Veldrin lo miro al ojo… "el parche en su ojo izquierdo" dijo muy despacio, entonces el otro en verdad es…" voltio a mirar al chefino de las patillas que solo lo observaba con la mirada fría que característica del archimago, este a su vez alzo la mano dejando ver un anillo el cual se rumoreaba que tenía el poder de regenerar cualquier herida del poseedor. Veldrin entendió en ese momento el problema en el que estaba, dos de los mas poderosos drows de Menzoberranzan estaban frente a él, miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente pero solo pudo decir en voz alta una: "Porque?"

"No preguntes, yo tampoco se" respondió Jarlaxle mientras avanzaba hacia el blandiendo sus espadas.

El ataque de Jarlaxle fue tremendo ahora que contaba con sus armas preferidas atacaba con una velocidad casi imposible, Veldrin reaccionó muy tarde y perdió su flail y unos instantes después quedo desarmado, había quedado casi junto a su agonizante hermano y Jarlaxle tenía el filo de ambas espadas apuntando a su cuello.

"Haré una vez mas la propuesta, o te unes o acompañas a tu hermano?"

"Yo responderé por él, los gemelos prefieren irse juntos" dijo Gromph acercándose y apuntándolo con una wand.

"Creó que me debes un favor, así que deja al pequeño contestar por si mismo".

El gemelo menor no tardo mucho en dar su respuesta "Déjame salvar a mi hermano y aunque él este en contra yo me uniré a ti" prometió Veldrin.

"Un trato justo, adelante salva a tu hermano".

Veldrin fue hasta donde Honglath y le puso una pot en su boca, la herida comenzó a cerrarse y la respiración se volvió mas estable.

Por su parte Jarlaxle con ayuda de una wand abrió un portal por el que invito a pasar al gemelo que cargaba inconsciente a su hermano mayor.

"Ve por aquí y a quien te encuentres diles que Jarlaxle manda saludos, con eso estarán a salvo siempre y cuando no intenten escapar o tramar algo y los guiarán hasta un cuarto donde no se les molestara hasta que yo regrese" explico Jarlaxle.

Veldrin asintió y entro por el portal dejando a los 2 drows solos.

Justo en cuanto desaparecieron Gromph se agacho poniéndose las manos en la herida.

"ah… Dolor!".

"Te dio carrilla".

"Debo admitir que si, jamás hubiera imaginado que una casa tan débil podría generar a un poderoso mago".

"Yo te advertí de los gemelos pero como siempre subestimas a tus oponentes".

"Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que subir a la torre principal y encontrar a Demona"

"Y que pasaría si ya le dijo a la matron y se enteran de quienes somos en realidad?"

"Si eso pasa, entonces ésta será la casa que desaparecerá"

"ah por cierto…" diciendo esto Jarlaxle uso el poder innato de los drows para envolver a Gromph en Faerie fire.

"Que estas haciendo?" pregunto molesto Gromph

"Es que ya se acabo el efecto de los gemelos y pensé que te sentirías mas cómodo así".

Los ojos de Gromph se entre cerraron, si no fuera porque tenían prisa se desquitaría con Jarlaxle, pero no había tiempo.

El líder mercenario guardo una vez mas su parche y comenzaron a subir por la torre, es unos pocos instantes después se escucho por fuera de la casa una enorme explosión que hizo que Gromph perdiera el equilibrio y tuvo que poner una rodilla en el suelo.

"Te diste cuenta?" pregunto Jarlaxle

"Si, imagino que uno de los demonios a matado al otro causando esta gran explosión" respondió Gromph levantándose.

"No, no es eso, yo mantuve mi equilibrio y tu no, lo que significa que te he superado, soy mejor que el archimago de Menzoberranzan!" dijo Jarlaxle levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

Como de costumbre Gromph ignoro el comentario y se dispusieron a continuar, llegaron a la parte media donde el camino se abría a la sala del trono y ambos drows detuvieros sus pasos pues una mujer los esperaba aquí, era la mismísima Demona, quien se supone estaría paralizada en su cuarto, ella los miró un poco confundida al ver a uno de ellos envuelto en faerie fire, por su parte Gromph no le aparto de encima la vista, pero tampoco se atrevió a avanzar hacia ella, Jarlaxle estaba también quieto a unos pasos atrás y no hubo movimiento hasta que Demona recuperando la compostura habló:

"Acércate… archimago".

Gromph quedo un poco sorprendido, ella ya sabía quien era, el plan se había ido ala basura, lentamente Gromph avanzó un poco hacia ella pensando que es lo que haría ahora.

"Si" dijo Demona "se quien eres y también se quien eres tu… Jarlaxle" le dijo apuntando al falso chefino del bigote.

"Wow, si que es lista" dijo Jarlaxle.

"Nos has descubierto, ahora tendrás que morir" dijo Gromph.

"Así que piensas matarme como lo hiciste con mi hermana".

"No, tu hermana fue muerta por mi golem, tu morirás por mis manos".

"Esto no se ve muy bien" intervino Jarlaxle.

"Dime archimago porque has decidido ayudar a la casa Vandree?" pregunto Demona

"El motivo no es de tu incumbencia"

"Es por mi hermana verdad?"

"Silencio!" ordeno Gromph "es hora de que mueras".

Gromph dio un paso mas hacia ella.

"Espera archimago, si me matas tu secreto de haber ayudado a la casa Vandree en una guerra ajena a la Baenre será descubierto y tu sabes que eso no será bueno para matron Triel".

"Matron Troken'ther ya lo sabe entonces".

"No, nadie mas que yo y la persona que me desparalizo lo saben, al menos por ahora, pero he dejado instrucciones de que se de a conocer el secreto si muero, así que tu decides archimago, me matas y la verdad se revela o me haces un favor y haremos de cuenta que esto nunca paso"

Gromph pudo confirmar que lo que decía Demona no era mentiras pues con sus años de experiencia sabía perfectamente cuando le estaban mintiendo y cuando no.

"Que es lo que quieres?"

"Nuestras tropas están repeliendo el ataque de la casa Freth, gracias a tu ayuda nuestra casa resultara victoriosa, solo resta recobrar el favor perdido de Lolth y para eso debemos sacrificar al culpable quien en este caso es mi madre"

"A si que por culpa de tu madre perdieron el favor de Lolth, interesante" dijo Jarlaxle.

"Entonces quieres que yo la mate para tu quedar como matron mother?" pregunto el archimago

"No, como dije ella debe ser sacrificada y debo ser yo quien lo haga pero la bastarda me tiene bajo control con este pendiente maldito" dijo señalando el pendiente que siempre llevaba consigo "Para quitar el pendiente necesito a un hechicero de gran poder, en todos estos años he intentado removerlo con los magos de nuestra casa, ya que mi madre no me permite salir he pagando para que vengan los mejores magos de la casa Xorlarrin pero ninguno ha podido lograrlo por lo tanto tu archimago eres el único que puede quitármelo, hazme este sencillo favor y ambos lograremos nuestro objetivo".

Gromph se quedo en silencio unos instantes.

"Ah vamos archipatillas, no es tan malo lo que ella propone" dijo en tono burlesco Jarlaxle.

Por suerte para Jarlaxle Gromph estaba perdido en pensamientos y no escucho su comentario, después de repasar varias veces finalmente contesto:

"Haremos lo que tu dices con una condición"

"Lo que sea" dijo Demona.

"Una vez que esto termine me mandarás directamente y en secreto a mi mansión el cadáver de Sosdrielle y a partir de este momento no se hablara ni cuestionara nada de esto y mucho menos nadie mas que nosotros lo sabrá".

"Hecho" acepto Demona.

"Y yo que gano?" pregunto Jarlaxle.

Gromph le dirigió su penetrante mirada fría.

"Ah sí ya se, bien dejemos el tema y terminemos con esto de una vez".

En el próximo par de minutos Gromph deshizo la maldición que controlaba a Demona y de paso el faerie fire de Jarlaxle y se dispusieron a llegar a lo alto de la torre, mientras avanzaban el sonido de la pelea había perdido su euforia, la casa Vandree había resistido el ataque y ahora matron Freth y sus hijas huían de regreso a su casa mientras los soldados sobrevivientes elegían otro camino. La casa Freth pronto sería destruida.

Llegaron a la torre donde Matron Troken'ther reía con triunfo y escucharon que decía

"Si, mi casa a resultado vencedora, Lolth así lo ha querido, ahora convocare al concilio y exigiré que se me entregue a matron Freth y la sacrificaré en agradecimiento a Lolth por recuperar su favor".

Los falsos chefinos se quedaron atrás y Demona avanzo hacia el lado de su madre como correspondía, ocultando una pequeña pero poderosa daga entre su vestimenta

Matron Troken'ther la miro y aun sonriendo dijo "hemos salidos victoriosos hija mía, daremos un ritual inmediatamente a Lolth para…"

No terminaba de decir su frase cuando Demona se le abalanzó tomándola con un brazo por el cuello y con el otro enterrándole la daga en el pecho, perforándole uno de sus pulmones, la expresión de la matron fue de horror y dolor, las fuerzas abandonaron de golpe su cuerpo, con la mirada busco la ayuda de las demás priest que se hallaban presentes, todas ellas esquivaron la mirada, intento hablar, pero solo chorro de sangre salio por su boca, finalmente busco ayuda en el par de soldados que se hallaban presentes, los chefinos, la matron sólo vio a uno de ellos que le señalaba un "adios" con una de sus manos.

Demona soltó a su madre quien se fue poco a poco cayendo al piso, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento agarrarse de su hija en vano.

"Llévensela al cuarto del sacrificio, no permitiré que muera hasta no estar en altar con la daga en su corazón".

"A la orden Matron mother Demona" contestaron las priestess quienes se apresuraron a obedecer la orden.

Epílogo

Algunas horas mas tarde ya que la guerra había finalizado, en una de las bases de Bregan D'aerthe 2 drows recobraban su verdadera forma.

"Admite que vas a extrañar las patillas" decía Jarlaxle.

"No tanto como tu tu bigote" respondió Gromph.

"Si, de hecho debo admitir que luciría mas apuesto con bigote. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida verdad?"

Gromph solo asintió.

"A fin de cuentas todo salió bien y todos salimos ganando, tu con lo que no quieres que se hable, yo los gemelos han aceptado unirse a mi familia, Demona es matron mother y la casa Baenre ha declarado ser aliada con la casa Vandree que ha recuperado el favor de Lolth, los chefinos han regresado como héroes a su casa y Huss'ados paso a ser patriarca, aunque en realidad eso no es muy bueno pero en fin… solo queda pendiente una interrogante…"

"Si, quien habrá sido el misterioso sirviente que disipo mi magia de parálisis contra Demona, no cualquiera en Menzoberranzan, es mas, en el mundo puede hacer eso" intervino Gromph.

"No, no es eso, quien habrá ganado la pelea entre el Baatezu y el Tanar'ri? Yo quería ver esa pelea"

Por primera vez Gromph esbozó una leve sonrisa "Tienes razón, yo también tengo esa duda".

Después Gromph salió encaminado por Jarlaxle para ir a reportarse a la casa Baenre, no hubo avanzado mas de 20 pasos fuera de la base cuando se vio envuelto en faerie fire. Gromph volteó hacia por donde había salido, ya nadie estaba ahí "Maldito Jarlaxle" fue lo único que pensó mientras reanudaba su camino.

Unos pocos días después cuando las llamas de Narbondel marcaban 5 ciclos antes de terminar el día, en la casa Vandree matron Demona había ordenado quedar a solas, el misterioso invitado había llegado, Demona estaba un poco nerviosa.

"Y bien?" Pregunto el misterioso personaje

"Si, cumpliré la parte del trato" dijo matron Demona poniéndose de pie.

"Excelente, entonces estarás al mando de la casa Vandree pero responderás solo a mi, harás lo que yo te ordene y nunca contradeciras mis ordenes, esta claro?"

"Pero que tal si alguien sospecha, eso puede costarnos la vida a ambos"

La misteriosa figura río un poco.

"Nadie sospechara nada, si haces exactamente lo que te digo".

"Entonces así será".

"Una cosa mas" añadió la extraña figura "Solo para estar seguro de que harás las cosas bien necesito que me jures lealtad"

"Que!" respondió la sorprendida matron mother "incarme frente a un hombre, eso jamás!"

"Es parte del trato, sabes que yo fui quien te informo que tu madre era la culpable de la perdida de favor de Lolth, fui yo quien te dio la idea de cómo llegar al poder de tu casa y fui yo quien te salvo de el archimago Gromph, me debes mas que tu propia vida".

Matron Demona lo pensó un poco, sabía que eran ciertas las palabras del hombre que estaba frente a ella, así que no le quedo opción mas que incarse frente a el y decir "Prometo ser tu fiel servidora hasta que la muerte me separe de este mundo".

"Bien, continua como matron de esta casa y si sabes lo que te conviene no mencionaras esto a nadie".

"Así será"

El misterioso personaje salió por un pasaje secreto donde 2 de sus nuevos soldados lo esperaban.

"Esta fue una aventura llena de adquisiciones, y todo gracias al queridísimo archimago, definitivamente me conviene hacer todo tipo de favores que me pida".

Los gemelos solo se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada siguieron a su presuntuoso líder.


End file.
